


An end for a New Beginning

by IntimateEyeInc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Love/Hate, Protectiveness, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntimateEyeInc/pseuds/IntimateEyeInc
Summary: Something that came to my mind when I was joking around on Twitter with David and the knights who say knee. Which lead to me writing this fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy it. I am writing it slowly  as I am going through a lot right now.Please comment nicely. My doctor says I am fragile right now lol.#Love #Peace and #ChickenGrease





	1. Chapter 1

\-------------------------------------------Chapter One--------------------------------------------------

Arthur tossed and turned, throwing the covers of the bed off completely. This was not the first time he has had trouble sleeping=, he had a feeling that it would not be his last sleepless night. 

Frustrated, he growled to himself as he slowly sat up, running his tattooed hand through his dark hair. A heavy sigh leaving him as he shifted his weight so that his feet hung over the side of the bed. Recalling the recurring dream he had been having ever since he offered to help Asmodeus. The Prince of Hell.

He pushed himself off the bed and walked over to the desk where a crystal decanter filled with Scotch sat next to the glass he had used the night before.

The glass lifted to his lips, and he paused to try and remember the voice. A woman, pleaded for him to help her. She begged for him to remember his promise to her. What bloody promise was she talking about?

The smooth drink coated his tongue as he drew in the first sip. The alcoholic burn traveled down and settled in his stomach. 

He wasn't one to come to conclusions, however, something about this dream was different. It felt, so real. He felt, disturbed. Far more disturbed than he ever had before. But, why?

"What promise?" He said to himself as he desperately tried to hang on to the remainder of fragments of this dream. his eyes squeezed tight and he rubbed them with his thumb and for finger as he pulled open the curtain. The heat from the sun instantly warmed his chilled frame.

His gaze settled on the rising sun, the sky almost on as the warm light broke through the darkness of night. Another drink from the cup was taken as he walked back over to the desk.

There had to be some reason behind the frequency of this dream. It has happened far too often for it not to have some sort of meaning. But, what was it he was missing? That voice! It sounded almost familiar to him, but, he couldn't put a face to it. Maybe if he found the woman who belonged to the voice, he would know the answer to this dream. 

"What does she look like?"Arthur asked himself as he finished the scotch and set the glass next to the decanter. He figured he should know what the woman looked like. Since he had been dreaming the same for months now. Why couldn't he remember her face? 

In his memories of the dream, all he could see was light. White, blinding light which would sometimes refract into rainbows as the light seemed as though it was all around him. 

The notification sound on his phone, startled him out of his thoughts. Frustration caused him to grumble at himself, he is normally not one to be rattled over something so frivolous as a bad dream. 

His thumb swiped the screen to reveal the text message. The number did not register, however, the message, caused his breath to catch in his chest and his heart to quicken in tempo. "Find it."   
Shaking fingers tapped his reply, "Find what?"

He placed the phone back on the nightstand and walked into his closet to get dressed. 'This is obsurd.' Came to his mind as he slipped into his trousers and left them open in order to pull on his shirt.

The phone sounded again as a reply was sent to him. Arthur toke the time to finish dressing. Calming himself so he could button the shirt and zip the trousers closed. A clink rang through the room as he fastened the belt closed.  
Another notification from the room told him he had received another message. It went ignored again. 

A hand drifted though ties, organized by colour and pattern. He found the one wished to wear and slowly pulled it from the hanger and looped it around his neck. Eyes fixed on the mirror mirror as he slowly, yet tactfully tied a double windsor and tightened. He settled the knot in place and flattened the collar of the shirt.

Yet another notification from his phone broke his consciousness. 

He grabbed the jacket which matched his slacks and walked the few meters to the bedside table. A hand grabbed the phone and turned it over.   
"Find it.... Find it..."

The phone vibrated as reply after reply after reply came to him. Each and every one said the same thing. "Find it."

Anger boiled in his chest as he attempted to block the number, yet it was unsuccessful. A burst caused him to throw the phone at the wall. The screen shattered and the device landed on the tiled floor. 

A long breath left him as he slipped into the jacket and dusted himself off. He tugged the cuffs of the shirt out before he pulled his watch onto his wrist. 

The silence of the room was interrupted by the ringer of his phone. 

Arthur paused, his eyes widdened as he turned his attention to the phone which was destroyed on the floor. 'How can this be happening?!'He was sure that he broke the phone beyond repair. How could it be ringing?  
His eyes narrowed as he leaned in to pick up the broken phone. The adams apple in his throat rose and fell as he swallowed. His eyes slowly fixed to look at the screen. 'Find it.''

The shock caused him to drop the phone again, clearly unsettled by this event.

Quickly, he grabbed his gun, keys, and a back up phone. 

He left his apartment in haste. An attempt to distance himself from the event as much as he can. 

Maybe a case would help him move on with his mission.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Charpter 2

\---------------------------------------------Chapter Two------------------------------------------------------

A chicken call blared in the room. An alarm which was set to wake her up. Instead, a groan left her as she slipped her hand out into the chilled air to swipe the tablet to 'dismiss' the alarm. The arm slipped back into the warmth of her pillows and blankets.   
Her heart shaped face was the only thing exposed. A soft smile was on her lips as she slipped back into relax mode. Consciousness drifted slowly into a peaceful lul and her imagination almost had time to start to create a sweet dream. 

"Mommy!!!!" A little body threw itself on her. Jarring her from her inner retreat and back to reality. "Daddy said it is time to get up. He needs to go to work and we need to get ready for school!" The little voice was adorable, however, the volume is what annoyed her.

With a groan, she pulled herself up from the bed. A hand reached up and ruffled her messy rainbow coloured hair as the other rubbed at her eyes. 

"Monday... Here we come." She said to herself as she swung her feet over the edge of the bed and slipped them into her fuzzy rainbow slippers. "Alright... I'm up."

" I'm off. Have a good day kiddoes..." Her husband, dressed in his uniform, waited for a kiss. " Love you." 

" I love you too babe." She kissed his waiting lips and waved him off before heading into the kitchen to get the kids ready for school. 

After breakfast, her son, was the first one to be ready. Always eager to go to school, Vance had the personality of someone twice his age, even though he was only nine. Born on Christmas Day in 2008, not that she had planned it to happen that way. He was her miracle, the best Christmas present ever.

She leaned down to kiss him and hug him goodbye before she returned to helping her younger daughter, Kamryn, get ready for school. 

Kamryn was a carbon copy of her mother. Six years old, with enough wisdom, love, compassion, character to run a small country. Life her older brother, only, the opposite of him. Love, was the common ground in the home. It is the glue that held the family together. As it should be for all families.

After Kamryn was dropped off at school, it was time for her to try to relax. Have a bath. Maybe watch some TV. Definitely entertain herself with Twitter and her ever growing family.

She stripped off her pajamas and shook free from her slippers, her eye shifted to catch her reflection and she paused to stare. A sigh left her as she took in the woman looking back at her. 

Her subconscious tried to remind her of all the things that were wrong with her body. Her ego was attempting to ruin her day. 'Shut up...' She told herself and closed her eyes as she took in a settling breath.

A hand trailed over her stomach. Two pregnancies left her with serious stretch marks from tit to knees. Multiple surgeries left her body scared. Years of low confidence left her weakened. 

The internal fight between good and evil remained. The recent times have been tough and hardened her shell a bit more. But, at the same time, coming so close to death, gave her a renewed courage that she thought she did not have. Funny how the ego made her feel so bad about herself.

With her risen confidence, she looked back up at herself and started listing all the qualities she loved about herself instead. All the ways she needed to believe in so that she could once again feel peace.

She remembered all the memories she had instead. She had literally been through hell. faced the 'devil' and won. Her chest puffed up as she took in a more confident breath. Every day is a new beginning. Her inner voice told her. 

While she was going through her recent trial, she remembered the best part about it all. It helped her realize who she really was. Where she came from. She found herself again, in turn, she found a renewed faith in God that she prevously forgot. Her faith, was the reason she was able to be alive today. Thank God for that.

God. The piece of her that she knew was missing for so long. 

A smile formed on her lips as she slipped into the steaming bath. Bumps forming on her skin as the temperature change caused her sensitive skin to react. Life in Canada, meant cold air. The heat of the water, was stark contrast compared to that air.  
Once adjusted, she leaned back and relaxed against the incline of the tub. Her mind wandered to the usual location. Where she usually met him for their usual chats.

" Hello Melissa..." The low voice rumbled her name as her astral self arrived. 

" Good Morning God..." Melissa smiled, her blue eyes sparking to life as the love filled her heart. She loved visiting him. It was so peaceful, and away from the harsh reality that she faced. " When will I get to see you?" She said.  
" Melissa.. Haven't we talked of this already? You CAN see me... I am everywhere... Everyone... Anything... All you need to do is believe in it. You keep resisting. Why?" The voice asked her.

" Fear..." She replied. The tears stinging her eyes as she came to the realisation. 

" Fear is an illusion created by man... You know this." 

" Yes! I know..." Her frustration spiked and she took a breath to calm herself. " I'm sorry..."

" I know this is hard to understand right now... You are in a reality where negativity has a major hold. You do know what can solve that..." He told her.

" Yes... I do know..." Melissa took a seat on the bench. The sun was setting in their place, the white like reflecting into rainbows. So peaceful. " I have to let go..." Her face fell into her hands as she rested her elbows on her knees.  
"Then I believe you are ready...."

Melissa suddenly felt his presence change in this plain, physically, he was now materialized beside her, it was warm. Soft, and a calmness surrounded them. Her blue eyes lifted as finally she could physically see him. The light made it hard to focus, but, eventually, he came into high definition. Her breath caught in her chest when she recognized the face.

" You've got to be fucking kidding me..." She said before she could catch it. " Oh God... I'm sorry." 

" I'm not offended by launguage." The man before her smiled and placed his finger under her chin. " Why are you troubled?" He asked as his eyes locked with hers. So clear they were, exactly something he loved about her.  
" I'm just shocked at your choice in body." Melissa smiled as she gave him her response.  
" I can be anything you need me to be in order to believe." 

" I know..." She laughed and wiped the tears from her face. " Should I call you Chuck now?" 

He laughed and shook his head. " There you are... I've missed your humor. But, if you wish to call me that. However, in your reality, this body is called Rob."

" My fathers name is.... Ohhhh you're a funny one..." Melissa laughed as she realized the connection. " I guess... This is where things change for me? But, What about my family?" 

" Nothing will happen to them. You know this. For you are one with me, and I am one with you. Nothing will change here. This reality will continue to go on as if you are still here. Physically... You will be. This is just where you split off to your next destination." 

" Like in Doctor Who." Melissa quipped and gave him a bright smile. " Does this make me The Doctor?" She puffed up and got super excited about it. 

" Metaphorically... Yes... I would be the companion in that case. Just as you, are my companion." His thumb ran over her lips and he was able to see as she shivered. " It's time."   
" Can I get dressed first?" Melissa was physically naked after all.

" When a soul welcomes back a part of itself... Clothing? Are non-exhistant." Chuck said to her as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. 

Melissa felt her astral self shatter, her very being segmented off and a part of her was left in her home reality. Chuck, entered into her physical body and all she could feel are oneness. Love. Peace. Suddenly, she knew everything.   
Chuck's voice echoed in her head. " We are One. Always and forever. Across time and universes. Over all realities in which life is possible." 

In the new reality, she woke up with a sudden shock of life. 

The doctor who had held the paddles against her was thrown back against the walls. Along with the rest of the attending staff. All of them were unconscious as the entire room looked as if it had been through an explosion.   
Head radiated from her body as her skin glowed with the same soft glow that God's had. 

She looked over to the mirror, her eyes shining a bright white which slowly faded into the eyes she was used to. Her messy rainbow hair just as it was when she left her other reality. The realization making her experience fear as she took a step back.   
" Holy shit..." She said to herself as she realized what happened with God when he kissed her. " Holy shit..." She said again as she looked down at her body. Her hand glowed with the same white light as her eyes had. " Holy shit..." She gasped.   
" Actually." Chuck appeared in the doorway. " Holy Spirit." He said to her. Confirming her suspicion about the kiss he gave her soul. Slowly a grin formed as he looked to her. 

" Wait...." Melissa questioned and looked back to him. " Does this mean?" She got up from the bed and pressed her hand to her chest. " Does this mean what I think it does?"

" Always with the questions..." He placed his hand on her cheek and looked deep into her eyes. His words sinking into her soul. " You now have the ability to find out all the answers..."

" What? How does that help me at all?" But, her question came unanswered as she was alone again in the hospital room. The bracelet on her wrist said Melissa. The same name she had in her home reality.   
Great. She knew her name in this reality... That was about all she knew. The rest. She'd have to just figure that out. 

Her hand clenched and relaxed as she thought of how she would start. Getting the hell out of this hospital is her first step. The rest, she'd have to figure out on her own.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
